Omokage
Omokage (オモカゲ, Omokage) was the first member #4 of the Phantom Troupe, who was later replaced by Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Appearance Omokage's appearance was fairly archaic Gothic. He had long flowing silver hair and turquoise eyes. He wore piercings in his lower lip, eyebrow, and ears. Omokage clothing was reminiscent of the Kurta's in design, although not identical as it was much darker. He wore dark-colored pants, a dark cape with white patterns over a long black top and black shoes. His spider tattoo was located on the palm of his right hand. Personality Even though he first wanted to make Retz a doll at the cost of her life, he still cared for her. He also had a superiority complex, as he called other people "humans". Omokage collected the eyes of people. After the death of Uvogin and Pakunoda, he dug up Uvogin's grave and stole his eyes. This enraged the remaining Phantom Troupe members and they went after him. Background When he was younger, he worked as a doll maker, with Retz as his assistant. Later on in his life, Omokage was once the member #4 of the Phantom Troupe, joining the group before the Kurta Clan massacre. Two years prior to the beginning of the series, he was replaced by Hisoka, who defeated a Soul Doll that had the appearance of Omokage. The only reason Omokage joined the Phantom Troupe was to make Soul Dolls out of the other Phantom Troupe members; once he completed his collection of Soul Dolls, he left the Phantom Troupe. Plot Phantom Rouge Note: Events occurring in the Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge movie do not constitute canon material. Abilities & Powers Nen Omokage is a Specialist. Trivia * Omokage's name means "vestige" in Japanese, which could be in reference to his association with the Kurta clan massacre or simply his old-looking appearance. * Omokage has only appeared in the 2013 movie, Phantom Rouge. * Retz is the only Soul Doll to have disobeyed Omokage and later betrayed him. * Despite claiming himself as "doll maker of the gods", it was shown that his Soul Dolls do have some defects in them. Even though their Nen abilities were as powerful as the real person they were based on, their combat skills, physical strength, and durability were inferior. This can be seen when Hisoka single-handedly "slain" Soul Dolls Machi, Feitan, Shalnark, and Chrollo Lucilfer with little effort. Also, all the dolls have no eyes of their own. Furthermore, the dolls were also able to develop feelings of their own, and would betray their creator if they disagree with him, given Retz's case. * Despite being dolls, they were capable of fulfilling normal human biological needs, such as eating, drinking and sleeping, in the case of Retz. * In some way, he resembles Illumi Zoldyck in personality-both of them are unbalanced older brothers who love their younger sibling in a twisted way. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Omokage es:Omokage Category:Movie Related Characters Category:Male characters Category:Non-canon Nen users Category:Specialists Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters